pineapple_empire_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Joanne K.
Joanne is currently identified as the Head of Intelligence in the OPMI. She is related to Michelle K. Life Joanne was born in 2248. Childhood details until age 11 are classified and leaks can be met with death. Due to a massive improvement on standards of living in 2117, most people looked the same as they did in their young adult stages until they reached the age of 132. Late elementary-high school years In grade 8, Joanne started to get involved with a few boys, but split off in grade 9 after a massive feud occurred with one of them, with her finishing the relationship by calling the boy "an annoying, gargantuan piece of shit." Hints of Joanne having a biased view towards M87 were showed when Joanne told off a few of M87's enemies to "piss off." However, counter-evidence shows that she did find M87's constant humming or singing of Soviet, Russian, or Nazi army songs rather annoying, and frequently protested against his humming of "Marsh Stalinskoy Artillerii" and "Gimn Rostovskoy Oblasti" when they were working on a science project. She once asked M87 "What is that gibberish supposed to be?", to which M87 responded with a mixture of even more Russian from a mix of M87's favourite Russian songs, leaving Joanne extremely confused. Joanne had an extremely long history of feuds between her gang and members of Hannah's gang. In grade 10, Joanne was pranked in history class by a few kids, who slipped in a matchbox and toothpicks covered with chemicals inside her binder. When they slipped out, the teacher went completely berserk and yelled at Joanne to the point where she cried. She later got revenge by hacking into the kids' computers and releasing their personal info, marking the start of Joanne's spying. On a day, in grade 11, Joanne was dragged away by multiple members of Hannah's gang and was beaten until Michelle's gang showed up and started a massive fight between the two gangs. Ethan and his gang were not available due to Ethan being out sick that day, and his gang was under strict orders not to get involved in shady activities or fights. During the time in the Middle Unrest where Ethan was nearly killed, Joanne stayed in the shadows while the other gangs resisted or just watched and threw insults. In grade 9, Joanne was on the train home from a regular annual festival for all the high school students, when the category 3 Hurricane Michael hit Warren. The entire school, on the train, was tossed and injured as the train constantly rocked around. The train almost derailed when a particularly strong gust of wind combined with wet tracks caused the train to nearly turn to the point of derailment, but it only managed to scrape a truck before falling back on the tracks. Joanne was mostly unharmed but was scared to death the entire ride. Adult life and first death In Joanne's adult years, she lived a quiet life among her sister Michelle. However, when M87 and Ethan ended up getting twisted with an evil wizard, Tom Letko, Joanne was discovered dead near Ethan's house. She had been kidnapped, tortured, and then shot in the face to be left dead. Joanne ended up getting buried and was undisturbed for a month. Second life Joanne was later revived via magic because of a perverted wizard called William, who followed an ideology established by Zach, revolving around the idea that child and teen sex is okay to have. With this in hand, William revived Joanne and reduced her look to when she was 14, around her first year at high school, and tried to kidnap her so he could rape her. However, M87 and Ethan eventually intervened, killed William, and drove away Tom for the second time. Joanne escaped and spent a long time in hiding, until she was rediscovered two days later in an elementary school, blended in as a sad teen who lost her crush to make her appearance inconspicuous. However, Joanne's somewhat fishy behaviour ended up getting her tracked by Ethan and M87. She later revealed she had been spying on Tom for a day and discovered a lot about his personal life, and of the device that kept him bound alive. She then revealed where his meeting place was to be. Bruno Turret, close by, was ordered to launch a salvo at the meeting place. Seconds before Tom's death, Joanne disclosed massive amounts of his secret life, to which Tom, screaming in rage, was killed by the salvo, and the device was destroyed as well.